Soar High My Bird, Soar High
by Grotesque Allure
Summary: Russia POV. Russia has wanted Prussia for a long time and finally he has him. Songfic to Horror of Our Love by Ludo. Last two versus cut out because they did not fit with the story.Please Read! RussiaxPrussia IvanxGilbert Rated M for gore and sexualness.


_I'm a killer_

_Cold and wrathful_

_Silent sleeper_

_I've been inside your bedroom_

Don't act like I don't know. I know very well what you think of me, little bird. I know very well. But I'll just wait, I'll wait until you come around. Until the moment that you are mine and you cannot do anything about it. Don't you worry, it will happen. And I have a feeling that that day will come with the end of this war. With the end of this magnificent war, you will be mine. _Forever._

_I've murdered half the town_

_Left you love notes on their headstones_

_I'll fill the graveyards_

_Until I have you_

We walk slowly through the graveyard that leads to my home. To _our _home actually. You do not speak to me. You just keep that scowl on your face while I am smiling like a big idiot. Truly on the inside I just want to raverous your body; want to tear you apart right now. I want to so badly take you on your fallen commrades, the ones that I brutally _slaughtered. _But it doesn't matter now. I have you, that's all I wanted.

_Moonlight walking_

_I smell your softness_

_Carnivorous and lusting_

_To track you down among the pines_

You've run away again. Where will you go now? To West? There is no way, little caged bird, the wall separates you. You cannot get over it. So why did you run? Why did you run into the forest hm? Do you not think I won't find you? It will be much easier considering that even if I didn't find you, we are suppose to get over a foot of snow and the fact that it is already knee deep, will have you crawling home. You _strive _on the warmth.

I float over the snow like a ghost, calling your name ever so sweetly. But you know that if you are caught, I will not hesitate to harm you. And you know that when I say harm, I mean much, _much _worse than harm. If I don't find you than poor Raivis.

_I want you stuffed into my mouth_

_Hold you down and tear you open_

_Live inside you_

_Oh, love I'd never hurt you_

Really, it isn't anything you expect. When I plucked you out of your hiding spot and carried you home. You were so limp and numb, I could tell from the fact that you didn't even know that I picked you up. When I reached my home, I hauled you inside and threw you down onto the couch. You regained feeling by now, I can tell by the way your fingers are curling. I push the blanket that lay over the top of the couch onto your body and tuck it under your sides. You stare with a blank expression. It makes me wonder if its from the cold or if you don't know what to do. _Is this what is called gental?_

Whatever you thought that I might have been yestarday is now completely gone. Your fingernails dig into my flesh, my blood pooling into the marks. I moan, how wonderful! The sensation! I push you down and pin you there. You scream in agony, no, its worse than agony. The word is on the tip of my tounge but it just won't come out. I stop for a moment and trace a finger down your chest, my imagination running wild.

_But I'll grind against your bones_

_Until our marrows mix_

_I will eat you slowly_

_Ohhhhh_

I'm curious as to if you are grinding against me on purpose. I wonder if you are straddling my hips because you want to feel the pain. A plethora of words pop into my head for the way that I could describe you now. _Slut, Whore, Masochist, _ect. I grip your sides brusingly and thrust upward. If you want it, work for it. Slowly, make me want you. Make me crave you like Alfred does hamburgers.

_The horror of our love_

_Never so much blood pulled through my veins_

_Ohhhhh_

_The horror of our love_

_Never so much blood _

You wanted it so here it is. This time, I will not be as nice. I will bring on my full force. This time, blood will be shed. Much more than just the fingernail marks that have already healed. And the best part is that it won't be my blood, it will be _yours_. I lick it slowly away from your inner thigh. It tastes of the faint victories that you have had in your prime. And something else, something much sweeter. Fear.

_I wake in terror_

_Blackbirds screaming_

_Dark cathedrals spilling_

_Midnight on their alters_

_I'm your servant_

_My immortal_

_Pale and perfect_

_Such unholy heaving_

The crows outside the window are like roasters to me. They are my morning call to wake up and start the day. So my eyelids pop open and there you are, sleeping soundly. My arm is drapped around your waist and pulling you close to me. We fit together like puzzle peices long since separated. I kiss your neck and then slowly push away from you and climb out of bed, making sure not to wake you. It's not like you'd be much use today, my little maid, for you probably cannot walk because of the pipe that was shoved up your ass. It is a pitty that I cannot watch your sweet death. It was be marvolous if you died at my already blood stained hands, your pale skin turning even whiter while I drained the life out of you. And then, I would damage your beautiful body beyond recognition.

The room is completly dark and yet the furnitures still have shadows. I'm going to have to punish Raivis for not drawing my curtains.

_The statues close their eyes_

_The room is changing_

_Break my skin_

_And drain me_

It seems as if I cannot get enough of you. Late in the night, while the statues are sleeping, we are at it. And like a vampire, I drain your body of all the blood that is in your body. And then later, it is all of your energy. But still, I drape the blanket over us and fall asleep. I don't get it myself. It seems as if something is changing, something inside of me is not the same. I can't quiet pin-point it so you might have to tell me. Love? Don't be crazy now.

_Ancient language_

_Speak through fingers_

_The awful edges_

_Where you end and I begin_

_Inside your mouth_

_I cannot see_

_There's catastrophe_

_In everything I'm touching_

_As I sweat and crush you_

Let me tell you that whatever the feeling was is now completly gone. Losing wars with another country never has been very good for me. I destory everything I touch when this happens. But I know that I cannot destory you, and it would be the day we all go to hell if I broke you. I won't lie, that would be fantastic, but it will never happen. As long as you react to me. No one wants a broken wind up bird right?

_And I hold your beating chambers_

_Until they beat no more_

_You die like angels sing_

_Ohhhhh_

Is my scarf wrapped around your heart? Is it strangling you? Is it the only thing that is keeping you here? I question if you 'love' me? If you could love the monster who has done this to you. It would not surprise me if you did, only being in physical contact with one person can do that to you. I see the way you glare at Raivis sometimes, I can see the jelousy that boils within you when I'm 'punishing' him. You really are a masochist aren't you? Oh how I wish I could be the one to rip your heart out and crush it. How I wish I could be the one to cause you sweet death.

_The horror of our love_

_Never so much blood pulled through my veins_

_Ohhhhh_

_The horror of our love_

_Never so much blood_

The wall has fallen. The people have revolted. I cannot let you go though! No, you are the only thing that I have! I refuse! I pull you back into my office. Pull you up for one last kiss and then let you fall. You glance up at me, I cannot look at you. You start to crawl away, down the steps, through the doors, and to the crumbling wall. You muster all the strength you have, I watch this quietly in my room, and stand. Your brother is shouting at the top of his lungs for you.

But all you do is scream.

Scream in happiness.

Fear.

Agony.

For who will be able to save you know? You know that West will not get to quick enough. You know that you will die there. You know that you will die on _my _soil. You will die in _my _hands. Which is what you always feared.

And if you live, my face will haunt your dreams for the eternities that follow.

Sweet dreams, soar high my bird.

Soar high.


End file.
